Autour d'une table
by Raven Howl
Summary: Harold Haddock, 27 ans, graphiste, père d'un petit garçon, n'a besoin que d'une chose pour atteindre le bonheur parfait. Jack Frost, 23 ans, serveur dans un café, au caractère enfantin, n'a besoin que d'une chose pour oublier son passé et repartir du bon pied. Jesse Haddock, 5 ans, élève de maternelle, sera la passerelle entre ces deux hommes déchirés que tout oppose. HIJACK / UA
**Titre** **:** Autour d'une table

 **Pairing** **:** Harold x Jack

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Mots** **:** 12 900

 **Note** **:** Bienvenue à tous et à toutes sur mon nouvel O.S Hijack. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur ce couple que j'aime tant, et je suis heureuse de revenir dans ce fandom après ce grand vide. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est un peu long, je le reconnais et c'est certainement le plus copieux que j'ai pu écrire. **N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis pour que je puisse améliorer mes défauts. /!\Le dessin de la couverture a été réalisé par mes soins, ne vous en servez pas sans mon autorisation/!\  
**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks, Pixar William Joyce et Cressida Cowell, sauf en ce qui concerne **Jesse**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis quelques semaines, Harold avait remarqué que les entreprises pour lesquelles il avait l'habitude de travailler en tant que graphiste, avaient doublé leurs demandes pour une raison inconnue et les clients autres se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, requérant ses services pour accomplir diverses tâches et créer des logos qui n'auraient aucune utilité pour leur vie professionnelle, et bien que cela paraissait être une bonne chose vu de l'extérieur, ce n'était que du travail supplémentaire qu'il était obligé de boucler à son appartement s'il ne voulait pas passer la nuit dans son atelier. Trois ans auparavant, il avait pris la décision de louer un petit studio dans le centre-ville pour y installer ses outils de dessin, son ordinateur et son imprimante, afin de répondre aux attentes de tous et toutes, et même s'il avait mis du temps à se faire un nom, son talent dans l'art et sa patience furent les qualités qu'on lui reconnut très rapidement. Ainsi, obtenir du travail était une chose bien plus aisée désormais et de ce fait, il se devait d'être encore plus précis et régulier dans ses délais au risque de perdre ses contacts et d'accumuler trop de stress. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de déplaisant ou même d'agaçant. Au contraire, il appréciait ce qu'il faisait plus que tout et chérissait chacun de ses projets avec ferveur. C'était un peu un rêve d'enfant qui se réalisait alors, il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de se plaindre et de lambiner. Cependant, il ne vivait pas seul dans ce petit quatre pièces et il aurait préféré passer du temps avec cette autre personne, plutôt que de se pencher sur ses planches jusqu'à trois heures du matin pour se réveiller le lendemain matin, la tête sur ses croquis.

Encore une fois, il se retrouvait dans son petit bureau isolé, éclairé par une simple lampe dont l'ampoule n'allait pas survivre une nuit de plus, son stylo à la main posé sur sa tablette graphique, l'écran de son ordinateur illuminant son long visage légèrement coloré par le Soleil, ses yeux verts observant ce qui se trouvait devant lui sans vraiment s'y intéresser, et il n'avait pas la moindre petite étincelle d'idée pour ce nouveau design qu'il devait imaginer avant la fin de la semaine. Cela devait faire une bonne heure qu'il regardait le vide, ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux châtains foncés de temps en temps pour que ses membres fassent une action quelconque, grattant parfois son menton où poussait une fine barbe de trois jours, et cela commençait doucement à les lui briser de rien faire. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était mais au vu des lampadaires allumés dans la rue d'en face, il se doutait bien que la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Harold n'arriverait vraiment à rien s'il continuait à ruminer ses idées dans cette pièce étroite, à l'atmosphère étouffante et dont l'ambiance inquiétante ne laissait guère place à l'inspiration. Si le temps avait été propice, il serait certainement sorti pour se rafraîchir l'esprit, rencontrer quelques connaissances et discuter un peu pour raviver sa bonne humeur, mais ce n'était ni le moment ni le jour pour faire ce genre de petite escapade. Le graphiste poussa un long soupir d'exaspération, s'affalant complètement sur son siège à roulettes, croisant ses bras contre son torse, son pull en laine marron lui tenant un peu trop chaud, et il aurait poursuivi sa séance de fixation si une petite voix n'était pas intervenue, douce et enfantine.

-Tu travailles encore ?

L'adulte se retourna avec un sourire sincère sur son visage fatigué et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui marin de son fils de cinq ans, Jesse, qui l'attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec une moue boudeuse. Dans son pyjama gris, ses courts cheveux châtains clairs lui tombant dans la nuque et sur le front, indisciplinés, le garçon était prêt à aller se coucher mais refusait de se plier à la volonté de son paternel, si ce dernier ne l'accompagnait pas jusque dans son lit.

-Oui mon grand, je suis désolé mais papa a encore beaucoup de travail, répondit-il en se levant pour s'avancer vers lui.

-Je voulais jouer avec toi … c'est pas juste.

-Je sais, une prochaine fois c'est promis.

-Tu peux venir me raconter une histoire ? S'il te plaît.

-Une toute petite alors. Sinon, je vais encore me coucher très tard et oublier de me lever demain matin …

-D'accord !

L'enfant se mit à sautiller comme un cabri devant Harold, frappant dans ses mains avec joie, et il partit chercher son doudou sur le canapé, une vache noire et blanche que son grand-père lui avait offert pour son premier anniversaire, pour rejoindre sa chambre en courant. Jesse était un enfant très actif, de ceux qui n'aiment pas rester tranquille plus de cinq minutes, qui n'ont aucune patience et qui ne désirent qu'une chose, se dépenser durant des activités en plein air.

Pour ça, il tenait vraiment de sa mère.

À cette simple pensée, l'expression enjouée du père s'assombrit et il essaya de pousser ces souvenirs douloureux dans un recoin de son esprit pour aller raconter un conte à son protégé. Ce dernier l'attendait déjà sous sa grosse couette, sa peluche sous le bras, un livre sur les genoux et un grand sourire éclaircissant sa jolie bouille couverte de minuscules taches de rousseur. Tout le monde le lui répétait quand il le menait à l'école ou lorsqu'il croisait d'anciens amis de son lycée, que ce petit était des plus souriants et qu'il devait en profiter tant qu'il était encore jeune. Après, ce serait les difficultés de l'adolescence et ensuite, le départ de la maison pour aller vivre sa propre aventure dans les terres hostiles du monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous as choisi aujourd'hui ? Dragons ? Licornes ? Trolls ? L'interrogea-t-il en s'installant au bord de son matelas.

- _Le mot qui arrêta la guerre_! C'est sur le pays croissant ! Napon ? Zaron ?

-Le Japon.

-Oui c'est ça, s'exclama-t-il en applaudissant son père.

Intrigué par le titre de l'ouvrage, le brun observa la couverture un instant pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'un livre pour enfant et remarqua le code en bas de la reliure. Ce devait être un des contes qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de sa maternelle. Pour mieux comprendre ce qui avait intéressé son chérubin, il lut rapidement le résumé qui rapportait la vie tranquille de deux frères que la guerre allait séparer, car le plus âgé se devait de défendre leur patrie et pour le sauver, le cadet écrirait de sa belle calligraphie, des mots qui empêcheraient ce conflit. Il ouvrit le bouquin et se mit à lire posément ce qui était inscrit sur les pages, tout en admirant la beauté des dessins, et bien que l'histoire était très addictive et triste par moment, Jesse finit par s'endormir sans plus de manière sur son gros oreiller. Harold sourit en le voyant ainsi, l'embrassa contre la tempe, remonta la couverture au niveau de ses épaules et caressa sa chevelure un instant. Il lui souhaita une _bonne nuit_ avant de retourner à ses propres affaires qui étaient restées statiques pendant ces quinze minutes d'absence. Un peu plus déterminé qu'auparavant, il s'attela à ce projet qui finirait peut-être par le tuer de fatigue et se laissa guider par quelques notes de musique classique apaisantes.

Par il ne savait quel miracle, il réussit à se réveiller à temps le lendemain pour préparer son fils et le mener à l'école malgré toute la fatigue accumulée. De petites cernes noires commençaient à se former sous ses paupières alourdies par le manque de sommeil et il peinait à rester éveillé plus de cinq minutes. Habitué à vivre sans l'aide de sa mère, l'enfant avait appris à s'habiller tout seul sans qu'on lui dise quoique ce soit, à déjeuner sans rester bloqué devant la télévision, à se brosser les dents en évitant de tout salir et à lasser ses chaussures pour que son papa puisse se vêtir à son tour. Ce dernier remerciait presque le ciel de lui avoir donné un petit aussi débrouillard et intelligent. Le contraire n'aurait pas été décevant mais lui aurait coûté encore plus d'énergie dès le levé. Dès qu'il eut fini son petit-déjeuner et qu'il fut passé à la salle de bain, Jesse s'installa une dernière fois sur le canapé pour terminer son épisode des _Chasseurs de Dragons_ , avant que son géniteur n'entre dans le salon pour annoncer leur départ. Harold arrangea une dernière fois le col de son polo blanc, les manches de son pull bleu turquoise et vérifia qu'il n'avait pas rentré un morceau de son haut dans son pantalon beige puis, il l'emmena dans le corridor pour qu'il puisse enfiler son manteau ainsi que le sien.

La maternelle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues de leur appartement alors, ils n'avaient jamais trouvé nécessaire de prendre la voiture pour s'y rendre et avaient toujours préféré l'exercice dès le matin, afin d'être en forme pour le reste de la journée. De plus, cela faisait plaisir à l'enfant de pouvoir trottiner devant son père, saluant d'un large geste chaque camarade de classe qu'il croisait, et cela donnait l'occasion à l'adulte de palabrer avec les parents qu'il croisait sur la route. Une fois devant le grand portail vert, il s'agenouilla en face du garçon et ébouriffa sa tignasse incoiffable avec amour.

-Tu écoutes bien les consignes et tu ne fais pas de bêtises, on est d'accord ?

-Oui papa !

-Et fais attention dans la cour. Rappelle-toi ce qu'il t'est arrivé la dernière fois, lui expliqua-t-il en touchant son propre genou pour illustrer ses propos.

Fouillant dans sa mémoire à long terme, le concerné par les dires se souvint de sa cascade après s'être pris les pieds dans le banc, s'étalant sur le goudron avec lourdeur, s'écorchant douloureusement sur l'articulation de sa jambe, pleurant à chaudes larmes et appelant son géniteur pour plus de réconfort, et même s'il était encore trop jeune pour tout comprendre, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de retenter cette expérience. Il acquiesça donc et baisa son paternel sur la joue droite avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée de sa classe, murmurant un _bonjour_ timide à sa maîtresse. Celle-ci étira un grand sourire sur ses lèvres rosées en direction d'Harold, deux fossettes se creusant de part et d'autre de sa bouche, et suivit ses élèves lorsque tous furent présents. Le brun ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps en ces lieux et rejoignit son véhicule pour descendre au centre-ville, plutôt désert et silencieux pour un vendredi de février.

À peine eut-il franchi la porte de son atelier, que de nombreuses idées lui parvinrent pour achever les croquis qu'il avait fait la veille et il s'installa sans plus attendre à son bureau, utilisant divers stylos et crayons pour donner vie à ses créations. Deux pièces formaient son lieu de travail, la première servait à accueillir ses clients en leur donnant la possibilité de prendre connaissance de ses capacités, à l'aide des différents cahiers de croquis posés sur le comptoir et ceux qui étaient accrochés aux murs, la seconde contenait tout son matériel pour accomplir ses projets allant de la simple table, au bureau sur lequel il avait installé sa large tablette graphique, à l'imprimante qui lui permettait de donner vie à ses stickers. Ce n'était ni trop grand ni trop petit. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour faire marcher son business. Très peu de gens vinrent le déranger durant son travail et le silence régna paisiblement sur la pièce, sans être brisé une seule fois par le tintement de la clochette qui se trouvait à l'accueil, lui offrant une occasion en or pour démarrer les reproductions sur son ordinateur. Les heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne les voit passer, son esprit était complètement absorbé par ce qu'il réalisait, ses mains se baladaient d'un bord à l'autre de sa tablette graphique avec passion, sa tête se balançait de droite à gauche au rythme d'une musique imaginaire et les protestations véhémentes de son estomac ne le détournèrent en aucun cas de son objectif. Sa concentration était telle, qu'il ne se souvenait plus vers quelle heure il s'était endormi ou même à quel moment sa tête avait rencontré la surface froide de son plan de travail. Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone portable qui le tira du monde des rêves. Le graphiste étendit son bras vers l'objet électronique, le prit, ne prêta pas attention au numéro qui s'affichait et décrocha avec un bâillement.

- _Valhallarama Graph_ j'écoute, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

«-Monsieur Haddock ? C'est Madame Forrester, la maîtresse de votre fils Jesse …»

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? La coupa-t-il d'un ton paniqué.

«-Il va bien Monsieur Haddock mais je voulais vous signaler qu'il vous attend encore devant le portail de l'école. Avez-vous eu un empêchement ?»

Son affirmation le rassura au point qu'il se décontracte totalement sur sa chaise mais son interrogation le laissa perplexe. Il se pencha en avant pour voir l'heure qu'affichait son ordinateur et si ses yeux avaient pu sortir de leurs orbites, il était sûr qu'ils l'auraient fait. Il était 17:03. Cela faisait plus d'une demi heure que son protégé l'attendait à l'entrée de son établissement.

-Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Je viens tout de suite le récupérer ! Merci de m'avoir contacté.

Harold conclut la conversation après qu'elle l'ait remercié. Rapidement et avec maladresse, il envoya ses travaux sur une clé USB, rangea ses affaires dans sa pochette, ferma la porte, baissa le rideau de fer et conduisit un peu vite dans les petites ruelles de la ville, avant de se garer sur le bord du trottoir et sortir pour aller chercher son fils. Ce dernier revêtait une expression déçue sur son visage d'habitude si lumineux et le regard qu'il lui lança, transperça le cœur de l'adulte à la manière d'une lance à la pointe acérée. Juste derrière lui se tenait la jeune femme qui l'avait appelé et qui lui avait sourit le matin même. Ses cheveux étaient roux et ses yeux bleus portaient un étrange éclat qui les rendait scintillant. Il ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé en tant que personne mais il savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Après avoir raconté sa malencontreuse sieste, cause de son retard, il remercia une fois encore la demoiselle et retourna près de sa voiture pour installer son chérubin dans son siège homologué à l'arrière.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Tu as fait des choses intéressantes aujourd'hui ?

Jesse ne répondit pas. Il grommela simplement pour montrer clairement qu'il était en colère contre lui et détourna la tête quand ce dernier essaya de faire le contact visuel à travers le rétroviseur interne. Il se devait de trouver une solution rapidement au risque de ne pas pouvoir lui parler de la soirée, et même si c'était un enfant qui ne découvrirait ses centres d'intérêts que dans quelques années, il était l'unique personne avec qui il pouvait discuter et qui l'aider à ne pas se sentir seul dans son appartement.

-Je m'excuse d'être arrivé en retard mon grand. Vraiment. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

-J'ai faim …

-Tu veux qu'on aille dans un café ? Pour t'acheter un croissant ou un muffin au chocolat ?

-Hmm …

L'enfant n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste même en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait manger dans les prochaines minutes et cela prouvait une fois de plus à quel point il en voulait à son paternel. Évidemment que ce n'était pas de la faute d'Harold s'il s'était assoupi. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher et il savait très bien que le ressentiment de son fils ne durerait que très peu de temps, car lui non plus n'aimait pas rester fâché avec l'unique famille qu'il lui restait. Cependant, le brun n'arrivait pas à venir à bout de cet étrange regret qui lui dévorait les entrailles. La culpabilité l'accablait malgré son innocence et même s'il essayait de s'en convaincre, il éprouvait toujours ces remords lorsqu'il blessait d'une quelconque façon son protégé. Sa mission était de réparer sa bêtise.

L'adulte n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce petit café qui se faisait appeler _Winter Fun_ auparavant. Il se situait dans un coin reculé de la ville et ne semblait pas très grand par rapport aux autres que l'on pouvait trouver ici. Coincé entre un magasin de vêtements et une banque, il paraissait des plus banales avec sa façade blanche, son menu accroché au mur, son enseigne écrite d'une belle façon au-dessus de la porte, couleur bleu glace, encadrée de deux flocons légèrement grisés pour contraster avec l'arrière plan, ses tables installées de part et d'autre de l'entrée et son tapis où était inscrit _Bienvenue_ en lettres claires sur une surface marron. C'était quelque chose que l'on voyait très souvent dans les cités urbaines. _La première impression n'est pas toujours la bonne finalement_ , se dit-il en pénétrant dans le bâtiment. À l'intérieur, un agréable air frais flottait autour d'eux, une dizaine de personnes étaient installées à des tables rondes et transparentes, bavassant entre elles avec de larges sourires sur leurs visages enjoués, les serveurs s'affairaient dans leur tenue bleue et blanche pour répondre à l'appel de leurs clients, une expression chaleureuse les accueillant tour à tour, grimpant parfois les marches des escaliers pour rejoindre l'étage et les bouches affamées qui réclamaient leur attention, et encore une fois, de petits débris de neige décoraient les murs comme les rebords du bar. Difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu public tant l'ambiance s'apparentait plus à celle d'une réunion familiale. Un sentiment de bien-être s'empara soudainement du brun, qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque le souffle froid vint lui chatouiller l'arrière du cou, et il baissa le regard pour admirer l'expression émerveillée de son enfant, qui semblait avoir presque oublié son retard après avoir vu la décoration hivernale des lieux.

-Bonsoir messieurs, vous n'êtes que deux ? Les interrogea un des membres du service tout en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.

-Oui. Juste moi et mon fils.

-Très bien, suivez-moi.

Le garçon les mena vers leurs places près d'une fenêtre, leur tendant à chacun une petite carte sur laquelle figurait un personnage volant qui faisait tomber la neige au-dessus du nom de l'établissement, et il les laissa se décider en leur signalant qu'un de ses collègues viendrait s'occuper de leur commande. Une minute de silence s'installa par la suite entre eux, regardant chacun de leur côté ce que proposait le menu de ce café, et Harold dut se faire violence pour lever ce poids qu'il avait sur les épaules en entamant la conversation. Il espérait que son entrée en ces lieux avait complètement effacé la rancœur qu'il éprouvait à son égard et qu'il pourrait repartir du bon pied.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ?

-Un meuffine, un doneut au sucre, une gaufre au nutella et un jus d'orange ! S'exclama-t-il avec ferveur.

-Eh bien, tu as vraiment faim à ce que je vois. Mais tu vas devoir te décider, si tu manges trop après tu vas être malade …

-Mais je veux tout manger !

-Allons Jesse, ne fais pas de caprices s'il te plaît, tenta-t-il de le calmer en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Au même moment, un jeune homme d'une taille moyenne, à la silhouette fine, s'avança vers eux avec une démarche des plus improbables, dansant discrètement en fredonnant les notes d'une chanson que l'adulte ne parvint guère à reconnaître, saluant toutes les filles qui le regardaient avec intérêt, et il se posta à côté de leur table avec un calepin entre ses longs doigts, un stylo dans l'autre main. Harold eut du mal à détourner les yeux en l'apercevant et il passa une minute à le décrire de la manière la plus irrespectueuse qui soit. En plus de prendre son travail avec peu de sérieux, ou d'être simplement un charmeur des plus classiques, il avait une apparence peu commune et il crut qu'une aura froide le suivait un peu partout où il allait. Ses cheveux étaient très courts, d'un blanc éclatant qui ne paraissait presque pas naturel, avec quelques reflets gris sur certaines de ses mèches, ses yeux étaient bleu azur, identique à un ciel dégagé en plein mois d'hiver, sa peau reflétait son manque d'exposition au Soleil tant elle était pâle, aucune imperfection n'accablait ce doux visage d'adolescent et il eut du mal à deviner son âge. Il remarqua les deux anneaux en argent qui pendaient à ses oreilles, ajoutant une petite touche personnelle à cette tenue des plus formelles. Une chemise blanche, un gilet bleu marine avec une petite étiquette où était marqué _Jack_ en lettres majuscules, un tablier blanc et un pantalon noir qui embrassait parfaitement ses hanches ainsi que ses cuisses. Il n'eut pas le temps de remettre en question ses pensées que le nouvel arrivant trancha dans le vif du sujet.

-Est-ce que ce petit prince a fait son choix ?

-C'est-à-dire que … qu'il a du mal à départager, affirma Harold avec peu d'assurance.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire hésiter ? Montre-moi.

Jesse se fit soudainement tout timide, pointant juste du doigt les gourmandises qui tourmentaient tant son estomac, et il posa un regard plein d'espoir sur le serveur. La surprise frappa le père de plein fouet alors que l'enfant semblait très bien s'entendre avec ce parfait inconnu, et il se demandait s'il n'avait pas une certaine expérience avec les plus jeunes. Après tout, même si son chérubin était du genre très affectueux, il lui avait appris à ne pas trop s'attacher à des gens qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer surtout lorsqu'il n'avait aucun lien avec eux, de prêt ou de loin. Ainsi, ce garçon disparaîtrait très rapidement de son existence et il n'en garderait probablement aucun souvenir, malgré l'infime douleur qu'il ressentirait lors de sa perte. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Ce n'était qu'un serveur dans le café du coin, rien de plus, rien de moins.

-Alors regardes, tu peux prendre le muffin au chocolat et un verre de jus d'orange, et la prochaine fois que tu passeras on choisira la gaufre ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-O.K

-Super ! Après le petit prince, passons au roi. Que désirez-vous monsieur ? Souhaitez-vous quelques recommandations ou avez-vous déjà fait votre choix ?

-Oh euh … oui. Un thé à la camomille et un cookie, merci.

-Très bien, il gribouilla rapidement ce qu'on lui avait dit sur son notebook. Je reviens tout de suite !

Dès qu'il disparut de son champ de vision, Harold observa le petit qui se trouvait en face de lui, tout sourire, et il se rappela subitement les premiers jours après sa naissance. Malgré la difficulté qu'il avait à s'en souvenir sans écarter celle qui avait occupé sa vie pendant sept ans, il aimait revoir le visage de ce bébé potelé, sentir sa main minuscule se saisir de son index, le serrant de toutes ses forces pour prouver qu'il était aussi fort qu'un Viking, remarquer ses paupières papillonnantes, avides de découvrir ce que le monde avait à offrir de plus beau, et ne pouvait oublier la joie que son premier mot lui avait procuré. Il n'avait pas dit _maman_ mais bien _papa_. Et un rire avait suivi. Un gargouillement adorable qui avait prolongé son bonheur qui aurait pu s'achever deux ans plus tard, s'il n'était pas resté à ses côtés.

Le retour du dénommé _Jack_ le ramena parmi les vivants et un grondement amusé secoua ses épaules, tant son entrée était ridicule. D'une main à l'autre, il faisait passer son plateau en bois où les assiettes glissaient sans être renversées et en même temps, il se déhanchait avec exagération pour amuser le petit assis en face, ainsi que les différentes demoiselles qui en pinçaient pour lui. Après avoir tout déposé, il jeta une pincée de flocon synthétique juste au-dessus de Jesse, qui essaya de les attraper, et se retint de faire pareil à son paternel.

-Nos deux figures royales sont servis. N'hésitez pas à me rappeler si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, annonça-t-il en leur lançant un clin d'œil.

Intérieurement, l'adulte se demandait s'il n'était pas lui-même un enfant et que c'était donc pour cette raison, qu'il arrivait à se faire aimer de tous sans qu'on lui reproche son attitude aussi puérile. Son thé à la camomille ne tarda pas à le plonger dans un autre tumulte de souvenirs agréables alors que les mastications bruyantes de son fils étaient accompagnées de rires étouffés. La journée ne s'achevait pas sur une si mauvaise note tout compte fait.

Les Haddock ne revinrent dans le café que deux semaines plus tard après que l'adulte ait malencontreusement oublié d'apporter le goûter à sa tripe-vide d'enfant. Accueillis par le même homme, placés à la même table et servis par le seul et l'unique clown de l'établissement, ils passèrent une fois encore un moment agréable et Jesse suivit le conseil de Jack en prenant une gaufre cette fois-ci, avec un jus de raisin pour se désaltérer. Quant au graphiste, il s'enquit de réclamer une gourmandise pour rassasier son estomac mécontent et une boisson chaude pour désengourdir ses membres épuisés. Il n'était pas d'un naturel très curieux, n'aimait pas spécialement s'immiscer dans la vie des autres et n'appréciait guère apprendre des choses qui ne le regardaient pas cependant, ce n'était pas le cas du petit qui posait de nombreuses questions à leur serveur. Ce dernier répondait avec politesse, parfois avec sarcasme et esquivait les demandes qui lui paraissaient les plus audacieuses, gardant constamment ce sourire malicieux et enjoué sur son visage pâle, probablement pour la forme car Harold parvenait à déceler une lueur peinée dans ses orbes bleues. Finalement, sans le vouloir, il découvrit que le garçon travaillait ici depuis seulement deux ans, qu'il avait vingt-trois ans et était donc de quatre ans son cadet, que la couleur de ses cheveux était naturelle, qu'il s'était fait percer les oreilles à huit ans et qu'il n'aimait pas les comédies romantiques. Dans un sens, le brun pouvait très bien se passer de toutes ces informations aussi oubliables qu'inutiles et pourtant, il se plaisait à l'écouter répondre aux interrogations de son gamin qui avait toujours une soif insatiable de connaissance, et il le réprimandait seulement lorsqu'il pensait que cela allait trop loin ou qu'il retenait le jeune homme un peu trop longtemps.

Les trois visites suivantes se déroulèrent dans la même semaine, une le lundi, l'autre le mercredi et la dernière le vendredi, et ils devinrent ce que l'on pourrait appeler _des réguliers_ au plus grand plaisir de l'albinos, qui délaissait toujours ses autres clients pour prendre du bon temps avec eux. Après, était-ce parce qu'il aimait bien Jesse ou par pure politesse, là se posait la question. Le père priait pour qu'il s'agisse de la première.

-Tu veux que je demande à Tina de te faire un dessin personnalisé sur ta prochaine commande ?

-Oh oui ! Un dragon ! Papa je veux un dragon !

-Doucement Jesse. D'abord tu demandes poliment et ensuite, il faut qu'ils aient le temps de le faire. D'autres personnes attendent dans la salle, lui indiqua-t-il en illustrant ses propos d'un geste du menton.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas monsieur Haddock, mon amie Tina est rapide et peut très bien faire un joli reptile à notre client le plus fidèle, pas vrai ?

-Si vous le dîtes. C'est vraiment gentil à vous.

-À votre service, fit-il en imitant une révérence des plus maladroites.

Après s'être redressé, Jack passa sa main dans les cheveux châtains de l'enfant, lui arrachant des grognements plaintifs, et il retourna en trottinant vers le comptoir pour passer le mot à sa collègue, une demoiselle à la chevelure mi-longues, brune, avec quelques extensions multicolores sur le côté droite de sa tête, une peau mâte et des lentilles qui donnaient à ses yeux une teinte rose bonbon. Elle était la seconde personne qu'Harold avait appris à connaître en ces lieux. Aimable, blagueuse, intelligente et excitée comme une puce, elle était l'élément coloré de cet endroit un peu monochrome et avait tout d'une petite fille à qui on aurait offert un château de princesse, le caractère capricieux en moins. Quant à l'autre membre du staff, il réchauffait le cœur refroidi par un amour perdu de l'adulte et lui redonnait espoir en l'avenir. Jamais il ne s'était posé la question s'il aimait plus les filles ou les garçons. En fait, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'interroger là-dessus étant donné que son père lui conseillait de se focaliser sur ses études, et lorsqu'il eut fini tout cela, une partenaire potentielle s'était déjà présentée à lui pour passer à l'étape suivante dans sa vie. Aucune place pour la réflexion. À présent, il avait tout le loisir de se remettre en question et en voyant son cadet, ses mouvements, sa façon de traiter son fils avec tant d'attention, son caractère enfantin tout en gardant une part sérieuse, il ne refuserait pas de tenter l'expérience au moins une fois afin d'être sûr. Pour repartir du bon pied. Pour offrir à Jesse la vie décente qu'il méritait.

-Un problème monsieur Haddock ? Trancha le concerné par ses pensées en posant le pancake devant le blondinet.

-Non. Non, non ce n'est rien. Je réfléchissais juste à … quelque chose. Pour mon travail.

-Très bien. Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour vous dire cela mais, si jamais vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler. Je serai ravi de vous aider.

-C'est … gentil à vous Jack. Merci.

La proposition réconforta le célibataire un peu mal dans sa peau et provoqua une vague de frissons incontrôlable dans tout son corps, ainsi que la naissance d'un étrange malaise et de petites rougeurs sur ses joues. Il pria pour que la raison de tout ceci s'en aille au plus vite, ne souhaitant pas perdre la face après seulement quelques semaines, détournant le regard pour garder cela secret. Et il le fit après que Jesse l'ait chaudement remercié d'avoir accédé à sa requête. Avec une bonne quantité de miel, la pâtissière avait réalisé une très jolie représentation d'un dragon souriant et avait signé _Pour Jesse_ sur le bas de la galette.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que son bonheur puisse être à nouveau complet.

Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Ce devait être un mercredi après-midi. Cela faisait un mois et demi que les Haddock avaient pris l'habitude de venir prendre leur goûter dans cet établissement chaleureux et accueillant. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la ville et le café n'était pas très rempli, seulement un ou deux habitués et trois nouveaux clients qui avaient trouvé refuge jusqu'à ce que le temps se calme. Jack travaillait toujours avec la même bonne humeur malgré les nuages gris qui couvraient le ciel, Tina préparait ses gourmandises avec la même ardeur qu'on lui connaissait, les autres membres de leur équipe gardait ce même masque de professionnalisme, et tous semblaient attendre l'arrivée des Haddock. En particulier l'albinos qui appréciait passer du temps avec eux. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de réellement parler avec le père de famille, très souvent accaparé par le garçon de cinq ans qui désirait toujours en savoir plus sur lui, mais il voyait quelque chose en lui qui valait la peine que l'on se batte pour l'obtenir. Il était attentionné, gentil, délicat, responsable et chaleureux avec tout le monde, même si ce n'était que pour les formalités ou pour être accepté par son entourage. Cet homme se démenait pour offrir à sa progéniture une vie décente, s'endormant parfois sur sa chaise tant il était fatigué ou se perdant dans les étoiles lorsqu'il regardait son fils, et le serveur l'admirait beaucoup pour cela. Il n'allait pas dire que son cœur frappait violemment contre sa poitrine dès qu'il le voyait ou qu'il se mettait à rougir quand il était près de lui, car il ne le connaissait pas vraiment et qu'il n'avait pas trop le temps d'y penser, mais il était sûr d'une chose. Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait expérimenté pareille émotion. Ce n'était pas une relation conseillée dans ce genre de métier, il le savait. Il s'était même interdit de s'attacher à quelqu'un de nouveau après que sa dernière relation amoureuse ait mal tournée. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait repartir du bon pied. Reprendre la partie là où il l'avait laissé. Retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu. Il suffisait juste qu'Harold ressente de profonds sentiments pour lui, même la plus infime preuve d'amour lui suffisait pour rattraper cette joie qui l'avait abandonnée. Toutefois, s'il avait un fils, il devait avoir une femme et même s'il ne l'avait jamais mentionnée, le serveur se doutait bien que sa présence planait au-dessus de leurs têtes et qu'elle apparaîtrait un jour ou l'autre, dans ce café qui lui servait d'abri pendant sa convalescence.

Un soupir lui échappa tandis qu'il nettoyait une table après le départ d'un couple de personnes âgées, ramassant les tasses et autres vaisselles usagées, et il regarda d'un œil distrait la vielle horloge accrochée sur le mur à droite du comptoir. C'était bientôt l'heure de la fermeture.

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne viendront pas aujourd'hui …

Jack se tourna pour faire face à sa collègue aux mèches multicolores, en train de s'essuyer les mains sur un torchon suite au nettoyage de tous les couverts qu'ils avaient utilisés. Le garçon haussa des épaules et continua son travail.

-Monsieur Haddock est une personne occupée, je ne pense qu'il ait du temps à perdre ici, affirma-t-il comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas.

-Huhu, à d'autres mon grand. Tu ne tromperas jamais le flair affûté de la grande Tatiana !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Ce n'est qu'un client comme un autre.

-Tout à fait. On verra ça lors de sa prochaine visite.

D'habitude, l'albinos l'aurait remise à sa place à l'aide d'un sarcasme et d'une remarque moqueuse cependant, il n'avait rien en réserve pour cette fois et préféra marmonner dans sa barbe en se dirigeant vers la prochaine table à nettoyer. Le serveur savait que sa meilleure amie aimait bien le taquiner sur ce sujet et que dès qu'elle pénétrait sur le terrain, il n'avait aucune chance d'en réchapper indemne ou alors, elle n'en ressortirait pas avant d'avoir obtenu les informations qu'elle était venue quérir. Tina avait été l'une des rares personnes à l'avoir soutenue après sa dernière rupture et il était heureux de l'avoir près de lui. C'était également elle qui lui avait proposé ce job pour qu'il puisse payer son appartement et il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Le vacarme incessant de la pluie lui permit d'oublier un instant le doux visage du brun, avant que celle-ci ne revienne au galop à cause d'un de ses camarades de travail, qu'il maudit intérieurement pendant une brève seconde.

-Dis-moi Jack, ce ne serait pas le fils de ce graphiste ?

Intrigué par cette question, il jeta un coup d'œil par delà la fenêtre et reconnut sans mal la frêle silhouette de l'enfant. Avec les gouttes qui tombaient du ciel, il ne savait pas s'il était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes ou si c'était juste son imagination, et il se précipita sans plus attendre vers la porte pour ouvrir au petit malgré le fait qu'ils allaient bientôt fermer. Ses doutes se confirmèrent en s'approchant un peu plus près. Jesse était en train de sangloter au pas de la porte, frottant ses yeux de ses deux mains, appelant son père entre deux respirations difficiles, et personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de l'état déplorable de cet être égaré.

-Jesse ! Jesse ! Viens te mettre à l'abri.

-J-Jack ?

-Fais vite ! Tu vas attraper mal.

L'âme innocente obéit gentiment à son ami et entra dans le café, s'essuyant les pieds sur le paillasson pour ne pas mettre de l'eau de partout. Ce n'était pas vraiment utile étant donné qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Même son cartable semblait rempli du liquide froid. Depuis combien de temps était-il dehors ? Et où était Harold ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec son fils ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de le laisser seul ou même d'être aussi peu attentif dans la rue. Le jeune homme se dit qu'il aurait l'occasion d'éclaircir le mystère. D'abord, il devait sécher son invité. Il l'accompagna dans la salle principale et ordonna à Tina de lui récupérer des serviettes, retirant le manteau et le pull du petit pour les mettre à sécher, installant son sac sur une chaise pour le moment, et il le fit venir près de la cheminée qui avait été allumé à l'étage. Au début, le blondinet ne lui adressa guère la parole, regardant ses mains tremblantes comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus intéressante au monde, et Jack espérait qu'il n'avait pas eu une dispute avec son paternel. Ce n'est jamais une bonne chose quand deux membres d'une même famille sont en froid. Il en avait fait l'expérience et ne voulait jamais revivre pareil moment. Il se devait donc de mettre les choses au clair bien qu'il n'avait pas son importance dans la vie des Haddock.

-Que s'est-il passé Jesse ? Où est ton père ? Vous vous êtes fâchés ?

L'enfant nia les faits de la tête. Ses larmes continuaient de tomber le long de ses joues, s'échouant contre ses mains serrées posées sur ses genoux, ses lèvres tremblaient doucement et ses épaules étaient secouées par des hoquets de terreur. Peut-être s'était-il tout simplement perdu ? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le géniteur s'attrape avec son fils, sauf si quelque chose était survenu à l'école. Toutefois, l'argenté connaissait le petit suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'était pas de ceux qui déclenchaient des bagarres pour le plaisir ou de ceux qui faisaient des bêtises pour embêter leurs surveillants.

-Alors raconte-moi …

-Papa e-est venu me chercher m-mais j'ai pas voulu lui donner la main. J-je voulais faire le g-grand et j-je me suis perdu au milieu des gens … bredouilla-t-il avec difficultés.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu es en sécurité et ne risques plus rien désormais.

D'un geste tendre, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux trempés de son invité et le rassura en lui disant qu'il allait trouver un moyen de contacter Harold.

En tant que café, il ne demandait ni l'adresse ni le numéro de téléphone de leurs clients et sans ces informations cruciales, l'appel serait des plus compliqués. Heureusement, Jack avait appris que le brun travaillait en tant que graphiste dans le centre-ville et possédait son propre atelier, ainsi qu'un site internet qui répertoriait la plupart de ses travaux et ses tarifs. Peut-être y trouverait-il un numéro à composer. _Bingo_ , se dit-il en ouvrant la page du _Valhallarama Graph._ Tina se chargea de téléphoner, n'obtenant aucune réponse lors des premières sonneries, avant qu'une voix se fasse entendre à l'autre bout du combiné, paniquée et étouffée par la cacophonie naturelle, et elle eut dû mal à expliquer la situation à son interlocuteur qui ne cessait de la couper dès qu'elle débutait une phrase. Le jeune homme la voyait peu à peu devenir rouge alors que l'impatience la gagnait. Elle n'était pas du genre à perdre son sang-froid mais lorsqu'on ne la laissait pas parler, elle prenait vite la mouche.

-Monsieur Haddock, calmez-vous je vous prie ! Je ne pourrai jamais vous dire que votre fils va bien si vous ne m'en laissez pas l'occasion ! Cria-t-elle en frappant le bar du poing, effrayant les deux clients encore dans la pièce et les serveurs qui se changeaient dans le vestiaire.

Avec une grande inspiration, elle reprit lentement son calme tout comme le père. Toujours aux côtés de Jesse, le jeune serveur secouait la tête en masquant avec peine le sourire qui scindait son visage en deux, et il tenait la main de cette petite créature depuis quelques minutes pour pouvoir la rassurer.

-Bien. Mon ami Jack a aperçu votre fils dehors et l'a invité dans notre café. Il est trempé jusqu'aux os et vous allez devoir veiller à ce qu'il n'attrape pas de rhume dans les trois prochains jours. Ramenez-vous vite, il est impatient de retrouver son papa.

Tina raccrocha et pivota vers ses compagnons avec une expression innocente. Elle était vraiment irrécupérable.

En attendant qu'Harold n'arrive, l'albinos en profita pour mettre son cadet à l'aise et lui offrit un cupcake préparait par ses propres soins. Le glaçage était bleu clair avec de minuscules flocons blancs saupoudrés dessus. L'enfant fut ravi, dévora la gourmandise avec avidité, se lécha les doigts après l'avoir fini et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son voisin pour le remercier. Cela devait faire plusieurs années que l'adulte n'avait pas reçu pareille marque d'affection de la part d'un enfant. Ceux qu'il avait connu étant plus jeune, étaient des adolescents à présent et il ne les voyait que trop rarement ces temps-ci. Il faudrait qu'il retourne les voir un de ces jours. Suite à cette chaleureuse étreinte, le serveur lui proposa de dessiner un peu pour patienter et alla lui chercher feuilles et crayons pour qu'il fasse marcher son imagination. Bientôt, une étrange figure prit forme sur le papier et Jack n'eut pas trop de mal à reconnaître un dragon avec les grandes ailes noires et le feu bleuâtre qui naissait entre ses dents pointues. L'enfant était fier de son travail, tant et si bien qu'il en oublia presque ce qu'il s'était produit précédemment, bavassant silencieusement avec son camarade pour lui expliquer l'histoire de son dessin.

-C'est un Furie Noturne. Il sort que la nuit pour manger parce que il est chassé par les vikings et il a des yeux de chat.

-Et il mange quoi ce Furie Nocturne ?

-Du poisson. Mais il aime pas les serpents électriques !

-Tu veux parler des anguilles électriques ? Lui demanda-t-il en se couchant presque sur la table.

-C'est ça ! Et il dort comme une chau-souris.

-Une chauve-souris.

Jesse redressa la tête et gonfla ses joues d'air pour montrer qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le reprenne lorsqu'il faisait une faute, avant de se remettre à gribouiller un peu sur sa feuille. Le plus âgé s'occupa de vérifier que les vêtements du petit avaient séché, en particulier son manteau et son pull, et fut satisfait en constatant qu'ils seraient utilisables à nouveau dans un instant. Toutefois, en ce qui concernait le cartable et les chaussures du petit, ils devraient attendre un peu avant de pouvoir s'en servir. Jack entendit un gémissement plaintif derrière lui et ne fit qu'un bond pour s'assurer que son invité allait bien. Agenouillé devant son sac, le garçon de cinq ans tenait entre ses doigts froids un gros livre d'images qui avait pris l'eau et semblait complètement détruit en voyant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le lire.

-Tu aimais beaucoup ce bouquin ?

-O-oui … Papa l'a fait pour mon anniversaire … C'était un guide des dragons. Il y avait tous les dragons qu'on avait créé ensemble, murmura-t-il, désespéré.

-Je suis désolé Jesse. Tu pourras toujours demander à ton père de le refaire, non ?

-Veux pas l'embêter. Il a déjà beaucoup de travail …

Au même moment, alors que tout était silencieux depuis plus de dix minutes dans le café, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour qu'un Haddock se précipite vers Tina, qui avait rejoint le comptoir après s'être changée dans sa tenue de ville, et lui demande où était son protégé. Ce dernier n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus pour descendre les escaliers et venir se réfugier dans les bras de celui qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir. Ses pleurs reparurent et s'amplifièrent à tel point que son géniteur dut les étouffer dans son sweat vert pour ne pas déranger tout le monde. Harold ne pleurait pas mais s'il avait été seul, il l'aurait probablement fait sans aucune retenu. Son cœur battait si fort que Jesse pouvait le sentir contre son torse et en quelque sorte, cela rassurait presque le gamin car à présent, il savait que ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'il avait vraiment retrouvé son père.

Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Dès que tous deux retrouvèrent leur calme, Jesse sanglotant encore un peu contre son épaule avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'adulte, ce dernier remercia sincèrement les membres de l'établissement qui restaient et pivota vers leur serveur habituel pour l'accueillir près de lui.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait. Il est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il lui arrivait malheur. Merci …

-C-c'est tout à fait normal M-monsieur Haddock, bégaya son interlocuteur dont les joues étaient finalement devenues aussi rouges qu'une cerise bien mûre.

Pour lui éviter toute inconvenance avec ses vêtements mouillés, Harold ne s'était pas collé au serveur mais l'avait ramené suffisamment près pour que l'autre puisse humer la douce fragrance qui émanait de son cou. Il décela le parfum d'un shampoing à l'amande et l'eau faisait ressortir l'odeur naturelle de sa peau. Les échos des battements de son organe vital lui parvenaient faiblement contre sa propre chair. Une sensation enivrante l'enveloppa dans un cocon de bien-être et il aurait continué à partager ce moment d'intimité avec lui, s'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence qui l'observait. Juste derrière, la demoiselle aux cheveux colorées esquissa un sourire qui en disait long et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de joie pour lui. Cette étreinte ne signifiait pas grand chose. L'être en proie à la peur lui montrait juste de la reconnaissance pour avoir pris soin de son ange. Et il essayait avec peine de s'en convaincre. Après tout, espérer ne lui était pas défendu et il pouvait se bercer d'illusions sans causer le moindre problème à personne. Quand ils se séparèrent, Jack regretta très vite l'absence de ce corps contre lui et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas perdre son self-control. Si on le prenait pour un enfant, ce n'était pas pour rien. Sa patience avait des limites quand il s'agissait d'amour ou de contact physique, son caractère possessif ne lui apportait que des ennuis et dès qu'il débutait une chose, il se devait de la finir. Aucun de ces traits moraux ne pourraient s'appliquer dans le cas présent et cela le frustrait terriblement.

-Je vous remercie encore pour votre aide. Je vous le revaudrai un jour ! Annonça-t-il en récupérant les affaires de son enfant que Tina était allée chercher en vitesse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Monsieur Haddock. J'espère que Jesse se sentira mieux demain et qu'il n'attrapera pas un mauvais rhume, affirma-t-elle en caressant le dos de l'enfant.

-Je ferai en sorte que cela ne se produise pas. Merci encore.

D'un signe de tête, il les remercia de nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte pour rejoindre son foyer. Le brun disparut derrière la porte vitrée couverte de buée, rangea les biens de son fils dans le coffre, l'installa sur son siège et s'assit à sa place côté conducteur. Alors qu'il allait démarrer, une voix l'interpella à sa droite et il ouvrit la fenêtre pour voir la figure pâle de son sauveur. Un parapluie à la main pour se protéger des gouttelettes chutant du ciel et une respiration bruyante s'extirpant de ses lèvres rosées pour montrer qu'il avait couru, le cadet lui tendait un bout de papier où semblait être inscrit des chiffres.

-Excusez-moi de vous importuner encore un peu mais, je voudrais vous donner mon numéro, au cas où vous auriez besoin d'un coup de main pour prendre soin de Jesse, expliqua le garçon haletant.

-V-vous …

-Si vous pensez que cela ne vous sera pas utile, je peux le garder. Ce n'est pas bien grave et je peux comprendre que …

-N-non. C'est juste que je n'aimerais pas abuser de votre gentillesse. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour mon fils et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. J'aimerai pouvoir vous remercier.

-Ce n'était pas grand chose vous savez.

-Que diriez-vous qu'on aille manger un bout ensemble ? Disons ce week-end ?

L'invitation prit de revers le jeune homme qui n'était venu que pour offrir son numéro de portable. Et voilà qu'on lui proposait de sortir un soir, en tête à tête, avec Harold. Se plaisait-il à s'amuser avec ses sentiments ? Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il allait provoquer ? Avait-il conscience des risques qu'il prenait ? Pourtant, même si tout cela ne semblait être qu'une façon de lui rendre la pareille pour ce qu'il venait de faire, le serveur ne put s'empêcher d'accepter avec une joie non-dissimulée et voulut se mordre la langue dès les deux secondes suivantes. Une expression heureuse apparut sur le visage de son interlocuteur et il fut satisfait d'être la cause de ces réjouissances, se grattant l'arrière du cou pour illustrer sa gêne.

-Je vous indiquerai l'heure et l'endroit de notre rendez-vous dans la soirée, lui indiqua-t-il en prenant le morceau de papier dans sa main pour le placer dans son sac.

 _U-un rendez-vous ?_ Pensa-t-il avec embarras. Cela commençait vraiment à prendre une tournure plutôt improbable. Dans un sens, il était heureux de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui et d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas être déçu par de si belles illusions.

-Vous voulez bien me rendre un service ?

-Lequel ?

-Arrêtez de me vouvoyer. Je n'aime pas ça et puis, vous êtes plus âgé que moi donc c'est à moi de le faire, expliqua-t-il en ajustant le parapluie sur son épaule.

-Tu n'es pas obligé Jack, si je te tutoies alors je veux que tu le fasses aussi.

-S-si tu en as envie.

Après cela, Harold en conclut qu'il était temps pour lui de ramener Jesse à leur appartement et ils échangèrent quelques formalités avant que le serveur ne retourne à l'intérieur de son café. Sa meilleure amie ne manqua pas de lui faire un clin d'œil lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et il leva les yeux au ciel, prétextant qu'elle devait arrêter de se faire des films et de redescendre un peu sur la terre ferme. Pour toute réponse, elle lui donna une tape dans le dos et lui affirma que c'était une bonne personne, qu'il devait foncer et ne rien laisser l'arrêter.

Chez les Haddock, le père de famille essaya de ne pas réveiller son chérubin et le changea dans son pyjama pour qu'il puisse encore un peu se reposer. Une fois qu'il fut glissé sous les lourdes couvertures, il caressa ses cheveux encore humides, touchant du bout de ses doigts la peau fraîche de son protégé, observant l'expression apaisée qu'il revêtait durant son sommeil, et il se laissa aller à de minces sanglots. Il avait eu si peur. Ce sentiment négatif, il ne voulait plus l'éprouver de nouveau. L'image de Jack lui revint alors et son cœur s'emplit d'une chaleur réconfortante. Il avait un rendez-vous avec le serveur de ce café, celui qui rendait son fils si heureux, celui dans lequel il se sentait si bien, celui avec qui il espérait nouer un lien plus fort qu'une simple amitié. L'adulte se languissait de partager un moment avec lui.

Samedi arriva avec une lenteur des plus insupportables. Le travail n'avait guère été rude pour aucun des deux hommes, chacun avait eu sa dose de clients habituelle avec les hauts et les bas, ceux qui se plaignaient de ne pas être servis rapidement ou ceux qui étaient trop méticuleux dans leur choix, et ils avaient eu grand mal à se concentrer sur leurs affaires avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement. Jack avait brisé deux tasses, renversé un café et s'était trompé sur trois commandes durant son service le vendredi, recevant de profondes injures de la part d'un vieillard qui devait avoir déjà une bouteille d'alcool dans le nez, et il avait dû présenter ses excuses auprès de la jolie Charlotte pour l'attente que sa bêtise avait causé. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et plusieurs de ses collègues lui avaient demandé si tout allait bien. Seule Tina était au courant de ses sentiments pour Harold et il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'on l'embête avec ça alors, il leur avait menti pour échapper à leurs griffes acérées. Surtout que, deux d'entre eux acceptaient mal l'homosexualité de certains de leurs clients donc, il n'imaginait même pas leurs réactions en apprenant qu'ils travaillaient avec un garçon de ce bord là.

Au centre-ville, le graphiste n'avait pas autant gaffé que son nouvel ami. Au début, ce dîner n'avait rien eu de bien particulier à ses yeux. C'était seulement une manière à lui de le remercier pour son dévouement et sa gentillesse. Malgré cela, une infime partie de lui-même ne cessait de répéter des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de nouveau. _Il est mignon_ , _Jesse a l'air de l'apprécier_ , _il ferait un bon partenaire, ce sera une occasion pour lui faire du rentre dedans_ … Ce fut entre autre à cause de ce minuscule morceau de son subconscient qu'il faillit perdre deux clients qui avaient sonné pendant dix minutes à la clochette de l'accueil. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. Il était plus sérieux que son voisin.

Ils n'avaient qu'une seule chose en commun ce jour-là.

L'impatience.

Dès que le dessinateur eut terminé ses derniers croquis pour la soirée, il regarda sa montre pour voir qu'il était déjà 18:12 et qu'il devait déposer son fils chez son amie Raiponce, afin de passer une soirée sans la moindre angoisse. Il connaissait la jeune blonde depuis le début de son lycée et n'avait pas perdu le contact étant donné qu'elle s'était installée en bordure de ville, dans une campagne broussailleuse dans laquelle elle aimait se gambader pieds nus. En couple depuis quelques années avec Eugène, elle élevait deux adorables chipies qui s'entendaient plutôt bien avec Jesse et celles-ci ne le laissaient jamais en paix lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux de passage. En fait, la jeune femme était la marraine du petit blondinet. Ainsi, il le déposa avec un baiser sur chaque joue vers 19:00 et repartit pour récupérer son cavalier, qui l'attendait patiemment devant le centre commercial, habillé d'un jean slim noir, d'un t-shirt blanc, d'une chemise bleue marine et d'une paire de converses. Heureusement que le brun n'avait pas eu l'idée de revêtir son costard cravate qu'il avait utilisé pour le mariage de son cousin Ruben alias Rustik ; il aurait eu l'air de quoi sinon ? Il arrêta le véhicule près du trottoir et autorisa son cadet à prendre place côté passager.

-Bonsoir Jack, je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps ?

-Non non, ne t'en fais pas. Je viens juste d'arriver … pas moyen de trouver mon pendentif.

Pour prouver ses dires, il tira sur une chaînette en argent au bout de laquelle était attaché un très gros flocon. Harold allait finir par croire qu'il avait un lien avec l'hiver et les tempêtes de neige qui sévissaient durant le mois de décembre. Une idée qu'il trouva fort amusante et qui le fit pouffer silencieusement, tandis que son voisin enclenchait sa ceinture de sécurité. Durant le trajet, aucun n'eut la force d'ouvrir la bouche et de briser ce vide qu'ils avaient eux-même créé, l'un regardant par la fenêtre pour admirer le paysage flou qui défilait à sa droite et l'autre fixant la route pour les mener sain et sauf au restaurant qu'il avait choisi. Il n'était pas très loin, ne faisait pas parti de tous ces établissements chics dans lesquels son père allait manger quand il avait des clients, et n'avait rien de très original hormis son aspect burlesque mais le brun s'était dit que ce serait un lieu agréable pour approfondir leur relation.

La voiture garée, l'accueil passé, les places trouvées et l'apéritif commandé, les garçons débutèrent une conversation des plus banales pour détendre l'ambiance en attendant de choisir leurs plats. Jack était un bon parleur, ne manquait jamais de sujet pour alimenter l'échange, était toujours à l'aise quelque soit la personne avec qui il discutait et ne buttait jamais sur ses mots. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le faire en présence du graphiste ? Ils ne parlaient pourtant que de leur travail respectif, rien de bien grandiloquent, mais la façon avec laquelle le dessinateur en parlait, sa vision de l'art et comment il décrivait chaque étape de ses projets, le remplissait d'un sentiment nouveau plus fort que de la simple admiration, et il se sentait ridicule en comparaison avec ses manières peu adultes de faire les choses.

-Et depuis quand te passionnes-tu pour le dessin ? Finit-il par l'interroger avec intérêt.

-Difficile à dire. Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'à la moindre occasion, je volais un morceau de fusain ou un pinceau pour gribouiller sur ses vieux dossiers.

-Tu es peut-être né avec un crayon dans la main. En tout cas, j'ai vu tes différentes réalisations et c'est plutôt impressionnant !

-Merci. J'essaye encore de m'améliorer pour créer des dessins plus prétentieux et exigeants, mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça, dit-il avec un froncement de sourcil.

La serveuse interrompit brièvement le flux de leurs paroles pour déposer les boissons qu'ils avaient demandées, et sortit son bloc-note pour prendre à l'écrit ce qu'ils avaient choisi pour entamer leur repas. Harold choisit quelque chose de plutôt léger, une salade thaï lui suffirait amplement, et son partenaire de soirée s'enquit de faire partir une assiette de pâtes au saumon, non sans un compliment charmeur sur ses longs cheveux flamboyants qui fit rougir la concernée. Elle le remercia en enroulant une mèche autour de son index avant de repartir en cuisine pour envoyer leurs plats. L'autre partie du duo croisa ses bras contre son torse en observant ce trait familier de son partenaire de soirée : charmeur. Il n'en manquait pas une vraiment. Bizarrement, un pincement lui annonça l'arrivée de la vilaine jalousie et il secoua la tête pour essayer de ne pas trop en tenir compte.

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré le nom de ton atelier ? Ce n'est pas très commun.

-Oui c'est vrai. Ma famille a des origines nordiques alors on les revendique un peu. C'était le prénom de ma mère.

À l'emploi du passé, le cadet de la soirée comprit qu'il avait pénétré dans un champ de mines et que le moindre de ses pas serait probablement le dernier. Son expression se décomposa instantanément.

-Excuse-moi.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis, je ne vais pas me morfondre dès que quelqu'un veut en parler sinon, je ne l'aurais pas choisi comme enseigne, affirma-t-il pour le rassurer en affichant un sourire sincère. Dès que j'ai commencé à montrer un intérêt certain pour l'art, ma mère m'a initié à ce qu'elle avait appris et ce fut mon inspiration jusqu'à aujourd'hui …

-Alors, tu lui as rendu hommage en baptisant ton atelier d'après elle ?

-On peut dire ça oui. J'aime bien ta façon de l'interpréter.

Le serveur du café parut satisfait de l'impression qu'il venait de donner à son camarade, frottant son nez dans un geste anxieux, et il but un peu de son mojito pour ramener la température de son corps à une moyenne respectable.

-Et toi ? Tu as de la famille par ici ?

-Ma sœur cadette, Emma, vit avec moi dans mon appartement et mes parents sont à l'autre bout du pays.

-Je comprends mieux tes facilités avec les enfants, remarqua le brun avec amusement. Je suis fils unique de mon côté.

-Probablement. On a sept ans d'écart et je l'ai quasiment élevé donc, je pense que ça doit avoir un rapport.

-Ton caractère de clown doit jouer aussi.

-Très drôle Sherlock !

Tous deux pouffèrent sans retenue à leur échange qui devenait des plus idiots et leur commande finit par arriver, la serveuse jetant un petit coup d'œil à l'albinos qui ne se préoccupait plus de sa présence. Dans une humeur joyeuse, les deux hommes dégustèrent leurs plats en continuant de bavasser, échangeant des moments de leur vie que l'on pourrait considérer comme gênants ou trop personnels pour être abordés dans un lieu public, mais ils n'en avaient cure et s'éclataient tels des enfants dans un parc d'attractions. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils se mirent à imiter la plupart des couples que l'on voit dans les films de romance et décrivirent les autres personnes qui occupaient le restaurant. Harold n'était pas friand de ce genre de moquerie, se rappelant celles qu'il avait subi lorsqu'il était plus jeune, et il dut se faire violence pour prendre goût à ce jeu. Jack, quant à lui, n'avait aucun mal à envoyer des remarques cinglantes à l'attention de ces gens et leur souriait malicieusement dès que leurs victimes croisaient son regard.

La soirée continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que le dessert n'arrive enfin, annonçant insidieusement la fin de leur rencart, et le garçon aux cheveux argenté se demandait s'il n'était pas moment de tenter sa chance. Il se ravisa rapidement. Ils étaient au milieu d'une pièce remplie d'adultes qui n'apprécieraient certainement pas la vue d'un pareil spectacle. Et si l'autre venait à le repousser, il n'imaginait même pas la honte qu'il allait ressentir avec tout ces yeux posés sur lui. Déjà que son dos brûlait depuis le début de la soirée à cause de cette femme dont les vilaines perles noires, les fixaient comme s'ils n'étaient rien que des bêtes de cirque, il n'avait pas en plus envie de lui offrir ce qu'elle attendait depuis le commencement de ce dîner. Il devait patienter encore un peu.

-Jack ? Tu es toujours là ?

-Hein ? Oh oui, désolé. On y va ?

-Si tu veux, à moins que tu n'aies une autre idée en tête ? Plaisanta son aîné en riant gentiment.

-Pas vraiment.

 _En réalité si, mais je crains la rage de ta femme …_ pensa-t-il en suivant son collègue jusqu'à sa voiture. Bien qu'il essayait de refréner ses sentiments en pleine croissance, l'esprit de l'argenté semblait lui envoyer constamment des signes lorsqu'une opportunité se présentait et même lorsqu'ils furent dans le véhicule, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les lèvres légèrement humides de son voisin.

Durant le trajet du retour, Jack ne cessait de peser le pour et le contre de ses prochaines actions, méditant sur les conséquences qu'un baiser pourrait engendrer, et il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Harold n'avait jamais cité sa femme, ni durant le repas, ni même depuis leur rencontre quarante cinq jours auparavant. Pour en avoir le cœur net, le curieux se permit d'entrer dans les souvenirs les plus intimes du conducteur et de lui poser la fâcheuse question.

-J-je voulais savoir … tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta femme. Est-ce qu'elle vit avec vous ?

Un coup de frein stoppa la voiture dans son élan et alors qu'il pensait se trouver au milieu de la route, ils avaient juste atteint la destination que le brun avait fixée. Ce dernier parut surpris par cette question, serrant le volant entre ses doigts crispés, pinçant ses lèvres pour montrer son indécision, fixant devant lui avec un regard empli d'une lueur inquiétante, et il dut respirer un grand coup avant de pouvoir révéler ce qu'il portait sur les épaules depuis bientôt trois ans. Ses membres se décontractèrent et il ouvrit la boîte à gants pour en sortir une vieille photo, déchirée et froissée, qu'il tendit à l'albinos pour qu'il puisse découvrir l'histoire de son partenaire de soirée. Dessus, figuraient trois personnes du même âge, deux filles et un garçon, et même s'il était plus jeune, le cadet n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître Harold dans un uniforme scolaire qui lui seyait à merveille. À sa gauche, une rousse nattée aux yeux bleus et au visage couvert de taches de rousseur, tirait la langue à la caméra, se penchant en avant en faisant un deux avec son index et son majeur, et à sa droite, une femme dont les cheveux blonds platines étaient joliment tressés, avec une peau pâle sans aucune tache quelconque et aux yeux semblable à ceux de l'autre personnage féminin. L'adulte ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle était ravissante et même s'il n'en pinçait que pour les garçons, il n'avait pas la force de dire le contraire. La main autour de sa hanche lui indiqua rapidement qu'il s'agissait du sujet de leur conversation.

-Elle s'appelle Elsa et à ma gauche, c'est sa petite sœur Anna. Je les ai toutes deux connues lors de mes années au lycée et bien que je n'étais pas le garçon le plus populaire de l'établissement, j'ai réussi à m'en faire une amie grâce à l'aide de sa cadette, avec qui je discutais déjà. On s'entendait bien, on avait des goûts communs et opposés, on était sérieux autant l'un que l'autre, et on restait très souvent ensemble.

Il se coupa un instant pour apprivoiser la douleur que provoquait ces différents souvenirs et secoua la tête pour chasser les perles transparentes qui menaçaient de chuter de ses yeux. Ses inspirations fébriles causèrent la naissance de profonds remords dans le cœur de Jack, qui aurait préféré garder ses questions pour lui.

-Il était évidemment que l'on se mette en couple après cela. Tout allait plutôt bien en fait. On a réussi nos examens, on est allé étudié dans la même université et un beau soir, après seulement quatre ans de vie commune, on est rentré un peu bourré d'une soirée étudiante et on a … enfin, voilà. Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver, arriva et Elsa tomba enceinte de Jesse, continua-t-il en jouant avec ses mains d'un air distrait.

-Vous ne pouviez pas le garder ?

-Là n'était pas la question. Je commençais déjà à travailler en tant qu'artiste pour un atelier indépendant et je récoltais assez d'argent pour nous deux. Un enfant dans notre vie n'allait pas empirer les choses. Au contraire, j'étais fou de joie. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Elsa. Elle n'en a jamais voulu. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle a mené la grossesse à terme si elle ne le désirait pas … Avec le temps, l'allaitement, l'éducation, les nuits blanches et ces chaînes qui l'empêchaient d'avancer dans la vie, finirent par l'agacer et elle m'a demandé de choisir entre elle et mon propre fils … Que pouvais-je répondre ?

La gorge de l'argenté se noua à cette interrogation. Il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de dilemme à résoudre et il espérait ne jamais en avoir. Évidemment, Elsa n'avait pas totalement eu tort. Avoir un petit était une responsabilité colossale qu'il fallait assumer dès les premiers jours, mais pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à Harold ? Pourquoi avoir continué de porter l'enfant si elle n'en voulait pas ? Ce n'était pas un choix facile à faire, il en avait conscience mais le bonheur de son bébé et celui de son partenaire avait été en jeu. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi cruelle.

-Mon silence lui a suffi pour faire ses valises et ne jamais revenir nous voir. Ni moi, ni le petit. J'ai dû l'élever seul sans réellement savoir ce qu'il fallait faire, et malgré les années, je ne regrette pas mon choix. Je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire à Jesse car l'absence de sa mère ne l'a jamais réellement accablé, mais je serais certainement obligé de le faire un jour et … j'ai peur de sa réaction.

-Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Tu as été là pour lui contrairement à elle. Tu as tout fait pour le rendre heureux, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il t'en veuille ! Affirma-t-il avec confiance, prenant la main de son aîné dans la sienne.

-J'aurais aimé lui offrir plus que ça. Il ne devrait pas vivre qu'avec un père … tout le monde devrait connaître la chaleur d'une mère.

Sans comprendre son élan de courage ou son excès de folie, les paumes de Jack se posèrent sur les joues de son compagnon et l'obligea à tourner la tête pour qu'il puisse déposer un doux baiser contre ses lèvres. L'autre, contre toute attente, ne refusa pas sa marque d'affection et se laissa aller dans l'échange, se plaçant convenablement pour mieux apprécier cet instant qu'il n'espérait plus. Bientôt, ce fut le brun qui prit les rênes de ce combat et il glissa ses doigts dans la nuque froide de l'albinos qui frémit à ce contact. Lorsque l'air vint à manquer, ils se séparèrent avec une pointe de déception et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils n'étaient plus capable de se séparer.

-E-excuse-moi Harold, je n'aurais pas dû … Tu étais en train de parler de ton ex-femme et tu avais l'air tellement triste … je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-Ma femme appartient au passé désormais. Je veux me focaliser sur le présent pour le bien de mon fils et ce que je veux, maintenant, c'est toi … Jack, répondit-il en frottant son nez contre le sien.

Les yeux du concerné grossirent telle des ballons de baudruche sous la stupéfaction. L'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui, était bien trop belle pour qu'il laisse passer sa chance et il allait suivre le conseil de son camarade, et ne pas laisser le passé le priver des petits plaisirs que la vie lui proposait. Il se mit à rire doucement, mêlant son amusement à une pointe de joie excessive, qui se matérialisa en deux cascades sur ses joues et il embrassa à nouveau Harold qui s'empressa d'essuyer les larmes du plus jeune. Ils allaient vraiment pouvoir repartir du bon pied et panser leurs plaies après toutes ces années.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le graphiste invita son amant à sortir de la voiture et le conduisit vers un immeuble qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était pas son appartement ni un hôtel. Un coup d'œil sur sa gauche, un sourire en coin de la part de son voisin et une main autour de sa hanche lui firent vite comprendre qu'il allait découvrir son habitat naturel. Malgré la fatigue, il avait tant envie de partager ce moment intime avec lui et Harold devait ressentir la même chose, vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pianoter sur le bassin du serveur. Après être sortis de l'ascenseur, ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir qui mènerait vers son foyer et un tour de clé révéla tous ses secrets à l'homme qui partagerait bientôt sa vie. L'étranger à ces lieux se permit de visiter un peu, admirant les photos qui trônaient sur les étagères qui représentaient soit le propriétaire et son fils, soit juste l'enfant, soit des amis qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, et il s'immobilisa au milieu du salon lorsqu'une paire de bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et qu'une bouche se colla dans la jonction de son omoplate et de son cou. Un frisson le parcourut tandis que son partenaire faisait descendre ses lèvres sur son épaule, tirant sur sa chemise pour la lui retirer, et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir les sons explicites qui essayaient de se frayer un chemin entre ses dents serrées. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien et il espérait que cette relation lui ferait oublier toutes ses erreurs passées. Emporté par l'étreinte délicate vers le clic-clac du salon, l'argenté sentit son corps être poussé vers le matelas et une chaleur enivrante se colla contre son torse, baisant chaque parcelle de sa peau non protégée par un vêtement. Incapable de reprendre le dessus, il se laissa aller à diverses expressions de son désir et n'objecta rien quand tout ses habits se retrouvèrent au sol, retrouvant ceux de son amant précédemment jetés. Toutefois, alors que leur désir était bien parti pour les emmener au Septième Ciel, la fatigue prit le dessus et les força à se coucher plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. La tête de Jack prit possession du pectoral droit d'Harold et ce dernier, passa un bras sous son cou pour venir caresser son dos. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour se prouver qu'ils éprouvaient plus que de l'amitié l'un envers l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas pressés de lier leurs âmes. Après tout, ce n'était que le commencement.

La matinée était bien avancée lorsque le plus jeune des deux hommes ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois. Un manque terrible le gênait et il remarqua que sa main droite n'était plus posée sur le torse de celui qu'il aimait, et que du vide remplaçait cet espace qu'il avait occupé dans le lit. Boudeur, il remonta la couette sur ses épaules pour profiter de l'odeur délectable qui s'échappait des draps, et tout dans son esprit se bouscula soudainement. Il se rendait enfin compte de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente. Il avait dîner au restaurant avec le graphiste, ils avaient échangé des morceaux de leur mémoire tel un couple essayant de mieux faire connaissance, l'autre s'était confessé au sujet de son ex-femme qui l'avait abandonné, lui et son pauvre petit, et il l'avait embrassé pour effacer la peine qu'il ressentait mais aussi, pour soigner ses propres blessures ouvertes depuis bien trop longtemps. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant et il se mit à rire telle une fille excentrique qui aurait reçu une paire de chaussures neuve. Puis, dès qu'il décolla ses volets de chair, il fut pris au dépourvu par un minuscule visage au bord de la couchette. Deux yeux bleus azur le dévisageaient avec un sourcil arqué et le nez rond de l'enfant était posé sur le matelas, ne laissant apparaître que ses taches de rousseur. Jesse avait l'air intrigué par sa présence dans le lit de son paternel et il y avait de quoi.

-Tu es déjà revenu ? Demanda-t-il en sortant de son cocon de bien être.

-Marraine m'a ramené plus tôt pour aller voir sa maman. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le lit de papa ?

-Eh bien … tu vois Jesse, ton papa et moi …

Comment expliquer ça à un enfant de cinq ans ? Soit il ne comprendrait pas, soit il serait dégoûté à l'idée que son propre père puisque coucher avec un autre homme. Dans les deux cas, leur relation serait des plus tendues.

-Je savais bien que papa était amoureux ! Dit-il en affichant une expression amusée. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi le soir.

-Ah bon ?

L'adulte se redressa pour prendre une position assise, stupéfait par cette réaction positive, et l'enfant suivit ses mouvements en se mettant à genoux sur le rebord, remuant tel un asticot. Celui-ci lui raconta toutes les fois où son géniteur avait mentionné le prénom de Jack, que ce soit pour dire qu'il était mignon, ou qu'il était gentil avec les petits, ou qu'il ferait un bon partenaire, ou qu'il était drôle, et il lui souffla même qu'une nuit, alors qu'il s'était réveillé pour aller aux toilettes, il l'avait entendu l'appeler. Les joues du concerné se mirent à rosir violemment. Évidemment, pour le futur élève de primaire, tout cela ne signifiait pas grand chose, juste que son protecteur avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie, mais pour le serveur, cela voulait dire qu'il rêvait de lui de _cette manière_. Après les rougeurs, vint les soubresauts causés par un rire mal étouffé et il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas éclater trop bruyamment. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'adulte se mettait dans cet état, Jesse descendit de la couche et alla chercher son père qui rangeait son bureau. Dès qu'ils retournèrent dans la pièce, l'autre s'arrêta de pouffer et essuya le bord de ses yeux d'un revers de la main, souriant comme un idiot qui aurait entendu la meilleure blague du monde.

-Tu as bien dormi ? On a pas fait trop de bruits j'espère ? Cet endroit est plutôt petit et ça résonne beaucoup… affirma-t-il en se rapprochant de lui pour lui voler un bécot.

-Merveilleusement bien et j'ai le sommeil lourd, alors rien ne me dérange.

-Tant mieux.

Derrière, le garçon les regardait avec de gros yeux ronds et à l'intérieur, ils leur semblaient qu'un millier d'étoiles venaient de naître. Harold vint le prendre dans ses bras pour lui expliquer rapidement la situation et Jesse l'accueillit dans une étreinte chaleureuse, répétant à son géniteur qu'il était content et qu'il allait pouvoir jouer avec Jack tous les jours, pas seulement le lundi, mercredi et vendredi. Finalement, il encaissait l'information plutôt bien et l'albinos se rappela que ce gamin était déjà très intelligent pour son âge, et comprenait certaines choses que d'autres personnes un peu plus grande n'arrivaient pas à saisir. L'idée d'élever un mioche ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit mais à bien y réfléchir, ce ne devait pas être une mauvaise expérience.

-Jack, tu viens déjeuner ? L'appela le brun en se mettant aux fourneaux.

L'interpellé acquiesça, se leva, alla enfiler son pantalon et son t-shirt qui avait été plié sur la table basse, et s'installa juste en face de son ami. Le chef de la famille apporta ensuite des bols, du lait, des biscuits, de la confiture, du beurre et quelques tartines grillées pour compléter leur premier petit-déjeuner en famille. Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait. Eux trois, autour d'une table, dans la bonne humeur, dégustant quelques tranches de pain. Que demander de plus ?


End file.
